Who 'toonnapped Danny Fenton?
by Ambygs123
Summary: Set in an AU place, Danny Fenton stumbles apon a plot to destoy 'toons.  Can Danny, his friends, a director, and an anime detective from Japan save every 'toon, or will they be too late?
1. Prologue

_Ok, so I was searching on deviantART and I found this pic that lead to a story that was Danny Phantom set in a "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" world. The person who wrote the stories, Chouhatsu-Itsudatsu, did a great job writing them and did inspire this story. There will be some similarities, but I wanted more of "Roger Rabbit" stuff thrown in, and I also am throwing in a character from an anime (five points to whoever figures out who it is), but it is not a crossover because there is going to be many characters, and the main focus is on Danny Phantom and its characters. Hope you all enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. There is too much stuff in this one to say all that I don't own._

**Prologue**

After the death of R.K. Maroon and Marvin Acme, and the almost destruction of Toontown, the 'toons stopped working for a while to honor the death of the man who had the heart of a 'toon and created the props they used for everything. They soon bounced back, and continued to create the shows in honor of their friend. During the decade of the 50's those 'toons who had worked for Maroon ended up at either Warner Brothers or MGM. The two studios continued to create classic shorts, and Disney created memorable movies during this time. During the sixties, new shows where created by Hanna and Barbera, and new friends were created for the older 'toons. The seventies and eighties saw the opening of Saturday morning cartoons for kids, which created many jobs for the 'toons. The nineties were also good for them as well, because some of the older 'toons were put back on the T.V. Disney created some of its greatest movies, while Cartoon Network was formed and created its own cartoons, with even more crazy 'toons.

Nickelodeon also created 'toons that are memorable to everyone who watched. One person on the team of Cartoon Network ended up at Nickelodeon, and created Danny Phantom. Now in the summer of 2005, something is happening to some of the older 'toons, and only one 'toon and his friends, along with his director and a foreign detective, have the ability to stop what is happening and save the 'toons before they are all destroyed.

_A preview of the story I want to start. Hope you enjoyed. If you liked, then I will continue but I only will if I get 20 reviews or finish "The Goth and the Phantom" first. And if anything was off on the cartoon history, I'm sorry. I tried my best to piece it all together from Wikipedia, so blame them for mistakes ;) Review Please! Amby_


	2. Chapter 1: Going to ACME

_OK, so the five points have been given out for guessing the correct detective that will show later. Hope you all enjoy the story, and I am posting this early because there have been over 20 visitors/hits and I want to keep writing. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except for Destiny. And five points to the one you guesses which episode the beginning came from._

**Chapter 1: Going to ACME**

Tucker fell through the air vent with a cry of "Hello models, I mean Danny you're ok!" He exclaimed, and then headed over to his best friends' side. Danny was thrilled to see Tucker there.

"Tucker, you broke into a hospital! Wait, you broke into a hospital? He said with confusion on this face.

"Please stop saying hospital because I will run and leave you here to perish." Tucker replied with a scowl on his face and a thumb pointing to the door. He then grabbed the Fenton lipstick from his waist and pointed at the restrains on Danny. Taking a battle pose, he shot one off, freeing Danny's arms, allowing him to sit up. The next shot freed Danny's legs, and with this Danny jumped into the air…

Only to trip on the bed and fall on his face. "Cut!" yelled the director of Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman, as he headed over to where Danny was pulling his face off the floor.

"Danny, that's the third time we've had to do this scene. What's wrong? You're normally not this nervous." Butch said as he extended a hand to Danny and helped bring him to his feet.

"Sorry Butch, I don't know why I keep messing up. Maybe if I was farther down on the gurney, then I wouldn't get caught like the last three times.

"Yeah dude, but the floor seems to really like your face." Tucker said as he walked over where Danny and Butch were standing.

"Can it Tucker. I want to see you try and jump into the air and Go Ghost. Oh wait, you can't. So don't mock me." Danny said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ok boys; stop it now before a fight starts. Tucker, you go somewhere else. We're done filming for today. Danny, I want you to go down to Acme and get another Fenton thermos and lipstick blaster. The last thermos broke and Tucker used all the shots in this one today." Butch said as he looked over at Danny.

"Sure thing boss, but why me?" Danny said as he headed to the door.

"Because you are the reason we need those two things. Now go! The faster you get done and bring them back, the faster you can go home today."

"Ok boss, see you soon then." Danny yelled as he headed out the doors. He soon ran into other 'toons from different shows as they finished up or just started for the day.

"Hey Timmy, how're you doin'?" Danny asked a Timmy Turner walked past.

"Just fine Danny, we get to start filming for today."

"So that's why Butch let us have the rest of the day off. He needs to be over on your set, not ours."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when he directs two shows. Are we still going to the Cake and Bacon tomorrow? You said you would take me."

"Sure, but right now I need to head over to Acme and get some props." Danny said as he headed toward the door.

"Ha, you probably broke more of them again, didn't you?" Timmy said as he headed into the Fairly Oddparents Studio.

"So sue me! I'm a klutz! Ghost powers don't help with that either."

"Fine. See ya tomorrow Danny." Timmy said as he closed the door to the studio.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." Danny yelled back as he headed out of the Nickelodeon studio.

Soon he was off the studio grounds all together and heading toward the Acme Corporation building. Despite the death of Marvin Acme in the late 1940's, the corporation continued to make props for all the 'toons and now was the only maker of 'toon props in the Hollywood area. All the major studios; Disney, Cartoon Network, MGM, Warner Brothers, and even Nickelodeon got there props from Acme. It made sense. Even though they are all fierce rivals, they are all also very close together in location, with the Acme building and warehouse sitting right in the middle of it all. Danny knew he was getting close when he saw Wile E. Coyote carrying a box down the sidewalk labeled "ACME" on the side. A few more steps and Danny was entering the building and walking up to the front desk, where a woman in her 20's with pitch black hair pulled back in a bun and dark blue eyes was looking at the computer. She turned toward Danny he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh, hello Danny. How are you today?"

"I'm good Destiny; I just need to get a couple props from the warehouse."

"Ok then. But we moved all the Danny Phantom props to the back of the warehouse because they are so small. Don't get lost now, ok?" She said as she watched Danny walk into the building.

"Ok Destiny. See you when I get out." He said as the door closed behind him, leaving him to face the sheer amount of boxes and props floating around in the warehouse. Every show ever put on T.V. or the movies had a spot in the warehouse, from Roger Rabbit in the 40's to Danny Phantom of today. The order of the props was always changing, but the 'toons always seemed to know right were the props for their show were located. Danny soon found himself in the very back of the warehouse, in one of the lower floors. He soon located the thermos, but was having trouble getting another lipstick blaster out. It was stuck in the very back of one of the crates, and did not want to come out.

"Come on, come, on, just a little more. Oh wait, duh! Ghost powers!" Danny said as he face palmed and then turned and made his arm intangible, quickly grabbing the lipstick and pulling it out.

"Ok, got the lipstick and thermos, now all I need to do is go back to Butch and…" Danny stopped as he heard a noise and the smell of something sweet, but sick and deadly at the same time.

_Cliffhanger… da da da. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope to have the next one out within the next week. If you have any question, review or PM so I can answer them. By the way, what does dip smell like? Other than that, I'm out. Peace! Amby_


	3. Chapter 2:  The Rescue

_Thank you for the reviews! So many of you are guessing the right detective. It makes me super happy. And it is not L from Death Note, sorry but I haven't even read/watched that. Yes, the episode at the beginning was "Doctor's Disorders". I can almost quote along with that episode, can you? Anyway, more suspense happens in this chapter so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I dont' own Danny Phantom or Johnny Bravo. Other people do._

**Chapter 2: The Rescue**

"What is that noise? And that smell? What's it doing here?" Danny said to himself in a whisper and he got closer to the noise. He knew the smell. All 'toons knew the smell and feared it as well. Many 'toons had died by this deadly mixture. Turpentine. Acetone. Benzene. Better known as dip to all, it's the only thing able to kill a 'toon.

"What is dip doing here?" Danny whispered out loud again. "This can't end well. Better "Go Ghost" in case something happens." Soon the white rings were surrounding Danny, changing his black hair to snow white, blue eyes to a toxic green shade, and his trademark white shirt and blue jeans to a black and white hazmat suit. He quickly went invisible and floated toward the noise once again. There he saw a horrible sight. A man with yellow hair, a black shirt and blue jeans and shades was tied to a chair and was being forced to watch as a young girl with bright orange hair and a green jumper was being dragged toward the dip by a woman dressed all in black.

"No, don't do it! You already dipped my mama, don't dip little Suzy too!" the man yelled as he watched the woman get closer and closer to the dip.

"Johnny! Forget about me! Try and get yourself out and warn every 'toon!" She yelled as the woman picked he up and brought her closer to the dip.

_Ok, that's enough watching for me. Better go and save them now. _Danny thought as he picked up speed and grabbed the girl, just as she was inches away from the top of the dip barrel.

"What the…! Who's there?" The woman screamed into the air as Danny phased little Suzy thru the wall. He sat her down and said to her "You should be safe here. Wait until I grab the man and then run out of here and hide, ok?" He then turned around and phased back thru the wall, just in time to grab Johnny before the woman could start dragging him toward the dip as well.

"Whoa, be careful man. Don't mess up my hair now." Johnny said to him as he was also phased thru the wall. Danny quickly got the ropes off of him, and then said "What's going on? Why is that woman trying to dip you?"

"She wants to clear up space in Toontown for some reason. She decided that getting rid of the more popular 'toons was stupid, so she is getting rid of lesser known ones first." The girl explained to Danny as he phased them thru the many levels of the warehouse.

"Yeah man, our show was canceled last year, but she decided to get us first. She got my mama before you showed up. Thanks for saving us man." Johnny said as Danny placed them in the alley behind the warehouse.

"You're welcome and you should be safe here. Go and hide until she forgets about you. She may try and go after you again." Danny said to them, changing back into Fenton form.

"Ok man, just be careful now. She's going to be after you as well."

"But she didn't see me." Danny replied.

"She just seems to know things. Be careful. And thanks." Suzy said as she headed toward Johnny, who was already walking toward a back way into Toontown.

"Ok, and I will be." Danny said as he watched them walk away. "Now I need to go and tell Sam and Tucker what's going on. Maybe they can help with this." He then started to walk back toward the Studio, not noticing the woman watching him walk away. She was dressed in an entirely black outfit; black dress skirt, black shirt, black business jacket. It even had black gloves and black heel shoes.

"Well now young Phantom, I know it was you who did the saving, but who is going to save you?" She said as she dug out her phone and placed a call. "Walker, it's me. The punk as you call him is messing with the plans. Can you pick him up for me? Thanks." She closed the phone and continued to watch Danny, who was now only a speck in the distance. "I'll get you Phantom; no one can ruin this plan." She then walked back into the warehouse, ready to plan for when Walker brought him in.

_Well, here is chapter two. Now I need to plan so it could be a few days. I probably messed up on Johnny and Suzy, but it wasn't one of my favorite shows; just pretend they act differently off camera than on. Hope you all enjoyed and remember to review! Thanks and see you soon, Amby._


	4. Chapter 3:  Trailer Talk

_Oh look, the ideas came back! I so know what I am doing now. Yea! Thanks for the reviews, glad that everyone is enjoying this story and no, Danny will not die. It didn't even cross my mind to kill him off. Other people can die, but not him. Oh well, onto the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but the villain is mine, all mine I tell you ha ha ha! Sorry, that was random, and not even in this chapter._

**Chapter 3: Trailer Talk**

"Gotta find Sam and Tucker. They'll know what to do." Danny said to himself as he quickly walked into the Nickelodeon Studio lot, only to run right into Sam and Tucker as they were trying to leave.

"Man, watch were you're going! Just 'cuz I'm a 'toon doesn't mean that it didn't hurt." Tucker said as he pulled his beret out of his eyes. "Oh Danny, it's you. Where have ya been man? Butch said you would be back quickly, and it took you forever."

"Yeah Danny, we were just on our way to find you." Sam said as she helped Danny off of the road. After dusting the dirt off of himself, Danny turned to his friends, grabbed their arms, and dragged them into their trailer.

Even 'toon has a home in Toontown. If the 'toon is working, they have trailers on set where they can go and relax during takes, or even just live in them as well. Danny, Sam and Tucker normally went home after every take, but they did share a trailer onset. Danny opened the door and 'toonishly threw them inside, quickly closing the door and locking it behind him. He now turned to the others, and motioned for them to sit down. Because they shared the trailer, it was decorated by all three. Danny's part consisted in the pale blue walls and stars on the ceiling. Sam gave in the black bean bag chairs, bookshelf and side tables. Tucker provided the giant TV on one wall and other gadgets surrounding the area. After they all sat down, Sam asked "Ok Danny, what is going on? You were sent by our boss to pick up two props, and you come back later than expected. Spill."

"Ok, so I when to get the props, and while I was there, trying to get the lipstick out of the crate I heard something. There was a smell as well. I followed it until I got close, then went ghost, saved two 'toons, and now I have to watch my back until we figure out what's going on!" Danny finished his tale, his voice getting louder as he went.

"Whoa Danny, calm down. Let's try this again. What was the smell?" Sam asked Danny, grabbing his shoulders and facing him toward her to calm him down.

"The smell was something we all fear. It was dip."

"DIP!" Both of his friends shouted, and getting a look of fear in their eyes.

"Yep, that's why I went ghost. To see what was going on. It was safer that way. I walked in to find a guy named Johnny tied to a chair watching a woman dressed in black dragging a girl named Suzy toward the dip. I went in, saved Suzy, and then grabbed Johnny, untied him, then phased us both out of the warehouse and into an alley. They then told me her plan was to kill off lesser known 'toons to make room in Toontown."

"That is one messed up plan. So now she is after you too, I mean, you didn't show yourself, but everyone knows about your powers. She would only have to put it all together and then come after you." Sam told Danny as he headed for the door.

"Sam's right. There're going to come after you next. It's just your luck." Tucker added as he got up to grab Danny from leaving.

"I know that! That's why I came back to tell you and then I'm going back to Toontown to hide for a while." He said in a harsh whisper as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Danny don't do this, it's stupid! You're just going to get yourself hurt!" Sam said as she jumped up to follow him out the door.

"Guys! It will all work out, I promise. Just stay here and I'll be back tomorrow. I did promise Timmy that I'd take him to the Cake and Bacon. Then I will be hiding for good. I can also tell Butch about this tomorrow so parts of shows without me can be taped." Danny said as he started to walk away.

"Stubborn ghost boy! Fine, see you tomorrow and be careful." Sam shouted at him.

"Yeah, be careful dude." Tucker said as he closed the door to the trailer, understanding that Danny wanted them to stay there for the night, or at least not follow him home.

"Yeah guys, see you tomorrow." Danny replied as he exited the Studio and started walking toward Toontown. But he didn't see the shadow of Walker following him there as well.

_Guess what? In the next chapter, Danny finally gets 'toonnapped! Yeah, the title finally appears in the story, and then the plot can move along. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review. Bye Amby_


	5. Chapter 4: 'Toonnapped!

_Thank you for the reviews and such. I love then all. And know for the action to take place. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Ya you know, none of us own Danny Phantom._

**Chapter 4: 'Toonnapped!**

"Gotta get going so I can get back sooner. Don't want to be out here all day." Danny said as he walked down the street, hearing to the studio. "Hope Butch will listen to me. I really need the help." Just as Danny was saying this his ghost sense went off. "Great, now what?" He said as he got ready to change into Phantom mode. Just then he felt a prick on the side of his neck, causing pass out. The last thing he saw was the glowing white pants of a ghost warden.

A few hours later after lunch Sam and Tucker were getting worried. They had expected to see Danny sometime in the morning to make a plan, but he never showed up. Now they were sitting at a table outside of the Studio cafeteria.

"Hey Tucker, hey Sam. Have you seen Danny? We were supposed to get lunch today at the Cake and Bacon and he never showed. Do you know where he's at? Timmy said as he walked up to the table they were sitting at.

"No, Timmy, we haven't seen him all day. He called early this morning though and said he was sick. He told us to pass the message onto you. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Sam lied to Timmy with a smile on her face so he wouldn't panic, but inside she was nervous and worried. Danny would never forget a lunch date with Timmy, there were like brothers.

"Ok, thanks Sam. Tell Danny I'll see him soon and I hope he gets better. Bye guys." Timmy said to them with a look of disappointment on his face as he turned to leave.

"Bye Timmy!" Sam and Tucker said together, and then jumped up and ran to Butch's office.

"Danny has to be in trouble; it's one thing to blow us off, but another thing to blow Timmy off." Sam said to Tucker as they entered the Studio.

"Yeah, something must have happened to Danny while he was on his way here this morning." Tucker said as he pressed the button to open the elevator to get to Butch's office on the third floor.

"I think that we should tell Butch all that we know so he can help us to the fullest. But we need a 'toon to help us as well."

"But there aren't any good 'toon cops here!" Tucker said to Sam as they exited the elevator.

"Then we'll just have to go out of the U.S. for help." Sam said as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Hey Yumi, its Sam. We have a problem over here at the Nick Studio. Can you call that detective you told me about? I think he can help us. Thanks Yumi, see you soon." Sam closed her phone and stood by Butch's office door, waiting beside Tucker to get in.

"Who was that?" Tucker asked Sam after they knocked.

"A friend who knows an anime detective in Japan. He should be able to help us with this. Few clues and knowing little about the suspect is what his is good at." Sam replied as Butch opened the doors.

"Sam, Tucker, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Danny." Butch said as he led them inside and motioned for them to take a seat. He sat down behind his desk.

"Well, if the world wasn't crazy, then Danny would be with us." Tucker said.

"What happened this time?" Butch said with a sigh. Danny was known to cause trouble with his powers when they had free time. Simple, harmless things, but there had been complaints.

"Well…" Sam then repeated the story that Danny told them yesterday, and finished with "and now we have no idea where he could be because he was going to come with you with all of this later today and then he was going to go back and hide until we had a plan." She finished with a deep breath.

"Ok, let me get this straight. Danny saw two 'toons almost get dipped, so he saved them. They told him a little about what is going on, and then they went into Toontown for safety. Danny came back, told you, and then went home. He was supposed to eat lunch with Timmy, and then talk to me, and then to you but none of that happened today because something happened to Danny." Butch said to them with worry starting to cross his face.

"In a nutshell, yeah, that's what's happened." Tucker said as he fiddled with some buttons on his PDA.

"Tucker, what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Trying to figure out who you called in for help. I found only one Yumi in the US, an anime-'toon hybrid from Cartoon Network, and then I narrowed down the anime detectives in Japan to three. A Hakuba Saguru, a Hattori Heiji, and a Kudo Shinichi; all from the same show. Which one is it?"

"The answer would be Kudo Shinichi." said a teen in the doorway. He was about 5 foot 7 inches, with dark brown hair falling into place similar to Danny, but with a cowlick in the back. He had dark blue eyes, with a look of determination in them. He was wearing a pair of black tennis shoes with a nice pair of blue jeans. He also had on a black dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top. When he spoke it was with a slight accent, but the Americans were able to understand him easily.

"Sorry that I can right in, but I was expected by Samantha-chan. Now, will you give the details of this case so that it can be solved?"

_Yeah! Best chapter yet in my opinion. Danny is 'toonnapped and Shinichi showed up. Yeah! Possible update within the next three days. Oh, I know that places say that Shinichi's hair is black, but it looks dark brown to me. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed. See ya real soon. Amby._


	6. Chapter 5:  Plans

_I know what you are all thinking "Why no Conan?" Well, for one I love Shinichi a lot more. Conan is cute, but come on, Shinichi? He's awesome. And Conan will show up later, just cause. Anyway, onto the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or Shinichi. I wish I had both, but oh well… sigh_

**Chapter 5: Plans **

"Kudo-kun. Thank you for joining us on such short notice." Sam said as she stood up and made a slight bow toward Shinichi. He bowed in response, and walked into the room.

"Thanks for coming, but how did you get here so fast? And who are you again?" Butch asked, making a notion for the teen to sit down. Tucker stood up so Shinichi could sit where he was at. Sam sat back down and Tucker moved behind her.

"You're welcome. I am Kudo Shinichi, a detective from the anime "Detective Conan". Although I play a detective in the show, I am also one in real life as well. Although there are some cases I have been unable to solve, I am still one of the best. The other two that Tucker named off are friends and colleagues of mine, both on the show and in detective work. As for getting here so fast, there are teleporters located in Toontown here that connect to the Toontown in Japan. It takes a few minutes to get here, but it is the fastest way to get between the two continents." Shinichi said to Butch and the others, with his hands clasped together in this lap.

"How did you know my name?" Tucker asked.

"Yumi-kun told me. She said her friend Samantha-chan and Tucker-kun needed help. She also said I was the one for the job." Shinichi told them both.

"Thank you Kudo-kun. This is what's happened so far…" (A/N: Not explaining this again. Sam is just explaining it all to Shinichi and he is thinking about all the information.)

"So you are saying that a woman, wearing all black, it trying to destroy 'toons in Toontown. Your friend Danny-kun saw, and is now missing." Shinichi said to the group, who in turn nodded their heads in agreement.  
"He has most likely followed last night, so they know you are involved as well. He was most likely kid, or should I say, 'toonnapped this morning, which is why he did not come to talk to all of you or eat lunch with Timmy-kun as well. The first place to look for Danny-kun is the warehouse from yesterday. It may also give us a clue as to where they both are now." Shinichi said as he rose from his chair and headed for the door. "Are you coming? I may be a detective, but I have no idea where this "Acme warehouse" is."

"Of course we're coming Danny's our friend." Sam said, with Tucker nodding in agreement.

"I'm coming too." Butch said as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Very well, let's head got before the trail gets too cold." Shinichi replied, letting Sam and Tucker lead the way, with Butch walking behind them all. Soon they were all at the Acme warehouse and they went inside.

"Oh hello there Sam, Tucker, Mr. Hartman. What brings you here today?" Destiny asked.

"Danny forget to grab a thermos when he left yesterday, can we go down and get one please?" Butch asked the woman.

"Certainly, but who's your friend? He's not from around here." She said, pointing at Shinichi.

"My name is Kudo Shinichi ma'am. I am visiting friends here, and Samantha-chan and Tucker-kun were kind enough to let be tag around with them today." Shinichi said with a slight bow.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Go on in, your prop's are in the same place as yesterday. Have a good day." Destiny said as she went back to typing on the computer, leaving the rest of them to head into the basement of the warehouse. As the door closed behind them, they failed to see her stand up from the computer and walk away.

_**Meanwhile with Danny…**_

"Huh, what, what happened? Where am I?" Danny said as slowly woke up. He tried to move into a sitting position, but found out that his head was killing him instead. He then heard footsteps approach him.

"Hello punk, how are you feeling?" Walker said as he stood in front of the 'toon cage Danny was being held in.

"Walker. I should have known you were helping with this. What did that lady in black promise you? A place for all of your rules would be followed?" Danny retorted, noticing that he couldn't do anything with the cuffs he had on. _They must block my powers_ he thought.

"She told me that Toontown was overpopulated. The only way to bring it back down is find new places for the 'toons. You are getting in the way of that plan. And with those cuffs on, you can't use your powers either. Now I have to leave. But don't worry punk; she is coming to keep you from messing with her plans." Walker said as he faded from sight.

"Great, now what should I do? I can't squeeze between the bars, they're 'toon-proof, and I can't just phase through them either." Danny looked around the room he was being held in. He noticed one major thing. "And apparently I'm somewhere in Toontown, since the walls of this place look like they belong in an old cartoon." Danny tried to think of a way to get out of the cage, and then remember that he still had the lipstick in this pocket. He still needed to wait until she appeared that why his plan will work. Just then the door opened and a woman walked in.

"Hello there Danny Fenton, how are you doing? Wait, who cares! You are just one 'toon boy, who won't be able to stop my plan." the woman said as she walked closer to the cage, her heels clicking against the concrete.

"What do you want?" Danny said as she walked even nearer, making him feel uncomfortable.

"I want you out of the way, and this is the only way to do that without killing you." She said as she grabbed Danny by his shirt front and pulled a vile full of a dark red liquid from behind her back. "With this, you will be out of my way for quite some time. Goodbye Danny Fenton." She said as she forced the liquid down his throat, causing him to cry out in pain.

"What did you do?" Danny asked as he tried to focus on her face. He was starting to feel warm as well.

"Something that will harm you, but won't kill you. By the way, even if you do escape, the 'toons won't help you. You know how they feel about humans in Toontown." She said as she walked out of the room.

"What do you mean? You're a human, and we are in Toontown." Danny was starting to fade in and out, and was feeling even hotter.

"We are in the criminal part of Toontown, and if you are sneaky enough to get in, then they don't care if a human is around. Especially if it's a human with an evil plan. Enjoy your time here." She then closed the door, and Danny finally faded into the blackness of nothingness, feeling as if he would die.

_Cliffhanger! Just for all of you. It's going to start getting good from here on out. Hope you all enjoyed. See you later, Amby._


	7. Chapter 6:  Discoveries

_Next chapter, next chapter ;) So writer's block didn't come, but motivation declined and I have work and school stuff coming up. Yeah for being busy. Anyway, I finished "Only Time Will Tell", so the main focus will be on this and "The Goth and the Phantom" with a few one-shots along the way. And thanks to CashAsh13. Yes, I read all of my reviews, but Ash reviews the most, and they always leave me thinking and wonder how I should write the next chapter, or just smiling. Thanks and here's to the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, and with this story, it's a whole lot of nothing._

**Chapter 6: Discoveries**

"Samantha-chan, are you sure we are going the right way? There is nothing here." Shinichi said to Sam as they walked farther into the warehouse, passing props from other shows, many which weren't on the air anymore.

"First, call me Sam-chan. Second, all 'toons know where their props are. We're getting close. Tucker, did you get the blueprints of this building up yet?" Sam said as they continued to walk deeper into the place. Butch was walking beside Shinichi, asking him questions about his show to pass the time.

"So what's the plot of your show?" he asked.

"I play a detective. At the beginning, I was just Kudo Shinichi, a teen detective but then I was turned into a seven year old. I take the name Edogawa Conan, who is tracking down the Black Organization to try and become himself again. He makes friends and enemies, but all the while must keep his secret and solve murders as well." Shinichi said to Butch.

"Ok, so who plays Conan?"

"I do as well." Shinichi said, and without even giving Butch time to blink he morphed into a younger version of himself, wearing the same outfit, and then pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket. He put them on his face. "Meet Edogawa Conan, Butch-san." He said to Butch, and continued to follow Sam and Tucker, who did not see the transformation.

"We're at were our props are stored Butch, Kudo-kun. Where's Kudo-kun? And who is the kid?" Sam said as she and Tucker turned around, but only saw Butch and Conan.

"Sorry Sam-chan, Tucker-kun. I'm right here." He said, taking off the glasses and then morphing back into the form of Kudo Shinichi.

"How did you do that?" Tucker asked.

"All anime 'toons have a chibi form. Some look very childish, while others look like normal anime children. My chibi form is like that of a normal child. That's what makes it possible for me to play both characters. I like being "Kudo" because it is my normal form; I just wish I got to be normal more often in the show."

"Anyway, we found where are props are, so now we just have to figure out where Danny went from here." Sam said looking around at the other paths, trying to figure out which one Danny took.

"According to these plans, there's an empty room just down that way." Tucker said, pointing to the right or where the props are kept.

"Ok then, let's go." Butch said, taking the lead, with Tucker beside him, with Sam and Shinichi walking behind them. Soon they came to the room where Danny saw the dipping happen; the mark where a barrel once was visible on the floor. There was nothing else to show that something horrible happened there, only a ring on the floor and the smell of dip.

"Ok Kudo-kun. Tell us what you can." Sam said, moving off to the side, pushing Butch and Tucker off with her so they would be out of his way. Shinichi started to look around, wearing real gloves on his hands, touching the mark on the floor and looking around to see if anything else was there. After a few minutes he when back over to them, with a grim look on his face.

"What have you gotten yourselves into? You're into something very dangerous. The ring on the ground is dip, the smell is unmistakable. There are also heel and drag marks on the floor, meaning that a woman in heels pulled a small person, most likely a child, toward the barrel. There are also marks from a chair about five feet away from the barrel, meaning a 'toon had to watch what was going on. Also, for the dip on the floor, that can only happen if the barrel overflowed. I know you said that Danny-kun didn't see a 'toon psychical in the dip, but he did say that one was dipped before he came to watch. This is proof of that." Shinichi said to them as he pulled off his gloves and heading back toward where the others were standing.  
"Ok, so we know that Danny didn't lie, But who 'toonnapped him?" Sam asked Shinichi as they started to walk out of the room and back toward the Danny Phantom props.

"First I want to go to his home and see if he made it home last night. He does live in Toontown, correct?" Shinichi said.

"Yes, his house is close to mine. Let's grab a few weapons before we head out. Even though they are props, they pack quite a punch." Sam said as she dug into a crate and pulled out an ecto-gun. Tucker was digging around another crate and pulled out four pairs of Fenton phones. He then handed then out to the rest of them.

"Here, we're going to need to stay in touch during all of this."

"We have one problem with going into Toontown. I can't go in." Butch said as he watched Sam pull out three more ecto-guns.

"I won't be a problem. There's a way to get you in, you probably won't like it though." Tucker said to Butch as he handed him is Fenton phones. Sam handed them each an ecto-gun and they then started walking toward the entrance of the warehouse.

"What's the solution for me getting in?" he asked.

"You have to be a 'toon, and the only way to do that is to drink, well, 'toon blood." Sam told him, her face downcast as if she was telling him bad news.

"What?" Butch said a look of shock on his face.

**Now that Danny is awake, let's go back to him**

"I have to stop passing out; it can't be good for me. And my head still hurts." Danny said as he sat up in the cage, looking around yet again looking to see if anyone was around. As he tried to rub his head, he noticed that the cuffs were looser than they were before.

"What the heck! What did she do to me?" he said aloud, looking at his hands closely. They weren't the blocky 'toon-like hands he was used to, but curved, slender fingers of a human. He quickly looked at his clothes, seeing that instead of 'toonish cloth, it was now normal cotton. His jeans were denim as well. He knew that if he looked at his face, it would look more human, the only features from his 'toon self being his light blue eyes and his raven black hair. He also knew the cuffs were loose, and he tried to pull them off. After a few minutes, the cuff came off. Danny cucked them into the corner of the cage, and then rubbed his wrists in the places where they were at.

"This is so weird. At least I can try going ghost now." He said to himself out loud, trying to change forms, but it not working.

"Great, guess I have to actually blow the lock off." Danny said as he pulled the lipstick out of his pocket, grateful it stayed in its 'toonish state.

"I hope this works." Danny said, aiming at the lock and pushing the trigger button. Soon the lock was sitting on the floor, and Danny was pushing the door open.

"Now to get out of here and find Sam and Tucker. They should be able to help me." He opened the door, stepping out into the criminal world of Toontown.

_Two cliffhangers in one chapter? What was I thinking? Oh well, hope I explained everything well. Hope you enjoyed "Conan"; he should be in a later chapter as well. A more detailed look at human Danny later in the story. See you soon, Amby._


	8. Chapter 7:  Changes again

_Wow, I'll be turning 19 this week. That seems weird. Anyway, I said thanks to CashAsh13 last week, so this week it's Kyuubi No Tenshi turn for a thank you. Before you said anything, Ran wasn't going to be in the story, but now she is going to show up at the end. Thanks for the idea. And now it's time for the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Anything in this story isn't mine. I did write the story though._

**Chapter 7: Changes again**

"Ok, slow down on this. I have to be a 'toon to get into to Toontown and the only way for me to become a 'toon is to drink your blood. Why does this sound like something from a cartoon, or maybe a messed-up fan fiction?" Butch said, as a wall cracked. They looked around for the source, but then went back to talking.

"Well, it could be from a cartoon, I mean we are going to go into Toontown." Tucker said to him as they stood beside one of the props from a long forgotten doctor cartoon.

"But why your blood, why not some sort of potion or magic spell? Drinking blood sounds so…" Butch dragged off the end of the sentence.

"It sounds like something a teenage Vampire Knight Fan girl would do." Shinichi said to them, receiving looks for using a reference no one else got.

"I was going to say something any hard-core vampire fan would do, but ok, that works too." Butch spoke to the group as he sat down on a crate "Well, whose blood I am going to drink?" The three 'toon teenagers just stared at him.

"Are you sure about this, it can last up to three days, one and a half days on average." Sam said to him, sounding as if she wanted him to back out of this mission.

"I'm sure. You guys are like family to me, and Danny has found something big that could hurt all of you. I want to help." Butch said as he started to go thru the boxes, trying to find something.

"What are you looking for Butch-san?" Shinichi asked as they watched him shuffle thru the boxes.

"A needle. What else are you going to draw blood with? Ha! Found one!" He shouted as he stood back up and showed a needle to the group.

"Give it here. Tucker won't let us draw blood from him and you need to be 'toonish, not an anime character. No offence to you Kudo-kun." Sam said as she took the needle and put it to her skin, getting ready to draw blood.

"None taken Sam-chan, but let me help you with that. Tucker-kun, can you find a glass for Sam-chan to put this in so Butch-san can drink it?" Shinichi said as he started to draw Sam's blood. It was red, but it wasn't as dark as human blood, and it still had a 'toonish look to it. Soon the vial was full. Shinichi then put the liquid into a glass Tucker was able to find, and then handed it to Butch.

"Here you go. Just remember we're here, ok?" Sam said Butch started into the glass.

"Thanks. Well, here goes nothing." He said as he drank the whole thing in a few gulps. The three 'toons just watched the transformation. He hair became more blocky, and his face squarer. His hands and fingers became blocky as well. His clothing took on the appearance of something that could be found in the closet of any male character on the Danny Phantom set. During all of this, Butch was sitting down with his eyes closed. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and stared at the teens.

"Did it work?"

"Yep, welcome to the 'toon life Boss-man." Tucker said, holding a hand out for Butch to take.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked him, as Butch felt his hands and face.

"A little different, but I'll be ok. Now, let's go and find Danny." He said to them all as they exited the warehouse and started toward Toontown, not noticing the lack of Density at the front desk.

**At now let's see if Danny has been caught yet…**

"Ok Fenton, now don't panic. You just have to get past all of the baddies since you are in the BADDEST PART OF TOONTOWN THAT IS FAREST PART AWAY FROM WERE YOU NEED TO BE!" Danny said out loud to himself, the last part in a shout. He had returned to where he had been held to regroup his ideas. As soon as he had stepped outside, he saw old cartoon villains all around. He knew that without his powers he wouldn't stand a chance to sneak past them. And so he was back in the shack where he woke up in, pacing the floor and trying to figure out a plan.

"Sam and Tucker should know that I'm gone by now, but they don't know that I'm this far into Toontown. I need to wait until tonight before I do anything, so I guess for now I should just go to sleep. I ready to run and look out for my life tonight if I do run into anyone. Hope that I don't see anyone, but with my luck, I will run into someone. Oh crud, I can't stay in here, she might come back. I better find a different spot to hind in." Danny said as he quickly started to walk around, trying to find a safe place to hind. He ended up outside again, moving quickly into a different abandoned building and finding a dark corner to curl up into, fell asleep, hoping that no one would find him until he could find Sam and Tucker.

_Now that they are all looking, they should run into each other within the next few chapters. Can't wait to see the views, and see you next week. This will probably be updated on Thursdays just like my other story. Anyway, Amby's out._


	9. Chapter 8:  Toontown Findings

_So motivation is weak again, and I really don't want to type this, but I hate it when people say they are going to update and then they don't. Anyway, school also starts in a week. Go college life! It also includes work. Anyway, the shout out this week goes to Superbluestar428. There might be Danny and Sam moments, but most of those are going into my other story "The Goth and the Phantom". Now it's time for the main chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story._

**Chapter 8: Toontown Findings**

"So this is Toontown. It's different than I thought it would look like. I thought it would be…"

"Crazier?" Tucker finished the sentence for Butch, as the three toons watched him take in all of Toontown.

"Yea, well I mean, the last human accounts of Toontown were from the 1940's, and at that time it was depicted as something from a Loony Toons episode. Any crazy thing that could happen was happening.

"That's true. But as people wanted shows they could relate to better, the silliness was taken out and more realism was put in. Now the only constant craziness can be found in the Loony Toons area of Toontown." Sam explained to Butch as they walk down a street leading to Fenton Work; the real one. Every set for every cartoon or anime was based off a real place in Toontown. While all characters were created with an idea and paint, the buildings created themselves once their character was made. This meant that the whole Danny Phantom set was located in Toontown, and the whole Fenton family lived there.

"That makes sense. Are we… oh, never mind my question, it just answered itself." Butch said as they turned the corner and saw a building with a neon sign that said "Fenton Works" on it.

"Ok, here's the plan. Butch and Kudo-kun, you stay out here. Tucker and I will go inside and ask Mrs. Fenton when Danny left this morning, and then we can retrace his steps. He was supposed to meet Timmy for lunch after filming for his show ended at 11:30. We can then search for him. He normally walks to the studio, so maybe someone saw him." Sam said as they entered the alley beside the house.

"Sounds like a plan Sam." Tucker said

"I believe it will work." Shinichi said them.

"Why do I have to wait in the alley? I know the Fenton's, remember?" Butch said as Sam and Tucker walked out of the alley.

"Yeah, but if they see you as a 'toon, they will know that something is up. Well, Mrs. Fenton will, maybe not Mr. Fenton. Now stay!" Sam hissed at them as they stood on the door step and knocked on the door. Soon the door opened to reveal Maddie Fenton, wearing her signature blue hazmat suit, and goggled pulled up.

"Sam and Tucker! What are you doing here?" Maddie asked her son's friends.

"We wanted to know where Danny is at. He isn't returning our calls. Do you know when he left this morning?" Sam asked his mother.

"That boy, he needs to learn to remember to charge his phone. He left at about 10:30. He had lunch plans with Timmy today, so he probably got there at about 11:15 or so. Did you ask Timmy where he was?" Maddie asked

"Yes we did, but we had just missed him Mrs. F." Tucker said to her.

"Well, that's all I know, I hope you find him. Oh, how about you use this?" Maddie said as she walked back inside, only to come back a few seconds later with a tracking device in her hand.

"Here, it's the new Fenton Finder. We were going to show it to Butch and hope it gets used in a later episode. Then ACME can make a better model. It should help you find Danny." Maddie said to them.

"Thanks Mrs. F.! This will help a lot. See you later." Tucker said as she closed the door and then him and Sam walked back to the alley.

"How did it go?" Shinichi asked them as they returned.

"Danny left at about 10:30 this morning. And now we don't have to trace his steps, because we have this, a new Fenton Tracker which will help us find were Danny is right now." Sam said to them as they exited the alley and turned on the tracker. Soon it started beeping.

"It found him, but it's really faint." Sam said. "Oh, and you are going to love were his location is."

"Where is he?" Butch asked.

"In Villain Ville. It's the area of Toontown where all the older cartoon villains live. We'll have to be sneaky to get in."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get Danny." Butch said, as they started to follow the finder toward were Danny was at.

**And now Danny is…**

Danny woke up in his new location with a yawn and a stretch. After looking around to see if he was safe, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked out the window.

"Ok, so the sun has almost set. That means they will be going back home soon. Which means I should be able to sneak out of here." he said to himself, as he walked back to the corner he was in. After a few minutes it became dark enough for him to sneak out and feel safe about it. He ducked behind a bin, and then stayed there for a few minutes. After making sure the cost was clear, he ran down the street as fast as he could, until he found cover under a different falling apart building, just on the edge of town.

"Humans…don't have… the ability…to run…as far as…'toons can. I need to rest." Danny said as he collapsed inside the building, hoping to wake up before the villains came out again.

_I know, it's anti-climactic, but's it's the best I could do with writer's block. Hope you still enjoyed it though. See you next week, Amby._


	10. Chapter 9:  The Mad Doctor

_I know, I know it's been weeks. __Gomen, lo siento and sorry. __I think that I'm going to have to write shorter chapters for this, I know you don't want that, but I have more time to write short chapters than I do long chapters. Between work, school and the drama that is now in my life, this is just what is going to happen. And this, along with "The Goth and the Phantom" will be updated at least once every month. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this chapter._

**Chapter 9: The Mad Doctor**

As Sam, Tucker, Butch and Shinichi where following the very faint signal the tracker was giving out, a man was approaching the sleeping Danny. He was tall, and wore a lab coat with black rubber gloves. Although he was bald, the moustache and beard he had made up for that. It was crazy, and was a zig-zap shape.

"What is this? A boy? Well, this works out well for me… Bawh ha ha!" The man said, grabbing Danny and taking him back to his castle. After getting him inside, Danny started to wake up.

"What, where am I? Did I get caught again? What the..!" Danny said, only to find himself chained to a table, arms above his head, and his legs chained as well. Danny then started to look around at his surroundings. The lab he was in was old; all black and white with eerie beakers and weird contraptions all over the walls. All the switches and gizmos made it feel like it was from the 30's of early cartoons.

"Good, you're awake. I'm been doing some reading on you. You are a weird human, do you know that? The reading here make it seem like there is a hidden power in you." The doctor turned to him, allowing Danny to get a good view of the doctor that caught him.

"Hey, I know you! You're the Mad Doctor! Oh crud!" Danny said, and started to try and break away from the chains holding him, everything from pulling to trying to get his powers to work so he could phase through the bars. Nothing was working though.

"It's not the Mad Doctor! It's Doctor XXX!" He yelled at the boy, turning toward a machine and pulling down on a lever, resulting in a needle dropping from the ceiling.

"What's that going to do there doc?" Danny asked as he continued to try and get out.

"IT'S NOT DOC IT'S DOCTOR XXX!" He shouted at Danny, "And that needle is going to suck up all the interesting energy inside of you." He then pressed another button, and the needle started to get closer and closer to Danny, causing him to move around more and more.

"There is no way I'm going to let a washed up Disney villain take me down!" Danny said, trying to get a result from the doctor.

"I am not a washed up villain! I just wasn't used that often! I'll be back when the energy is out of you." He said, and tried to leave the room, only to have the door open and have a soccer ball hit him in the face, leaving an impression of the ball on him and flinging him into the opposite wall.

"Are you sure he is in here Sam-kun? All I see is a doctor and a teen boy trapped to a table." Shinichi said as he entered the room, followed by Sam, Tucker, and Butch.

"A boy, what do you mean a boy? That's Danny, let him go!" She said as she ran over to Danny, who was just staring at the villain. "At least, I think its Danny. What happened to you?"

"Sam! Tucker! Thank goodness you're here! I got trapped by Walker, and then this woman showed up and she made me drink this weird thing and then I got trapped by that guy. And who are they?" Danny said as Sam started to undo the restraints on the table.

"They are Kudo Shinichi, a detective we had come over to help us and well…" Sam said as the last restraint was undone. Danny then jumped off the table and landed on the floor. He then walked over to the man that hadn't been introduced yet.

"So who is he Sam? He seems familiar." Danny said to her as he circled the guy.

"Danny, if you are going to go missing, you should tell someone first. Like I don't know, maybe your boss." Butch said to him.

"Butch… it that you? What happened to you?" Danny asked him.

"The same thing that happened to you I bet." Butch replied.

"As great as this all is, why don't we leave the spooky lab, like right now?" Tucker said to the group as he pushed them out the door and into the sun of 1930's Toontown. Soon they were sitting in an old black and white dinner called the Inkwell Springs Diner. After a few looks from the others in there, because of Danny, they ordered some food and started to catch up on what had happened.

_Ending it on that note, and see you at the beginning of the month. Hope you enjoyed, and I think that I will be putting in another character as well. Until next time, Amby._


End file.
